


Resentment (Вселенская обида)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Nicks on a dark tree [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: A series of sketches from the lives of Sergio, Raquel and their family in Palawan - Paula.Серия набросков из жизни Серхио, Ракель и их семьи на Палаване. Паула.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Nicks on a dark tree [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Resentment (Вселенская обида)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

\- Я хочу домой! Я хочу к папе! Он - хороший! Хороший!

Крик громкий - до режущего уши визга, так и звенит внутри, разрывая ей сердце на миллион крошечных кусочков. Что она упустила, где просчиталась? Почему ещё утром так была уверена, что её маленькой девочке всего хватает для счастья? Непостижимо умом. Неприемлемо. 

Сидя прямо на песке, почти в воде - у самой кромки, Ракель ближе подтягивает к груди колени, натягивая на них тонкую майку. На улице адское пекло, ни намека на облачко, но её бьёт дрожью, словно ударами электрошокера. Её девочка кричала так, словно Ракель нанесла ей самую тяжкую рану, тогда как всё, чего она когда-либо хотела - это уберечь её. 

\- Почему я не могу пойти в школу? Почему не могу связаться с друзьями? Почему мы не можем говорить о папе?! Не можем вернуться? Почему? Почему? Почему?!

Такое яростное непонимание в её вопросах - вселенская обида. И слёзы злым потоком. 

Что сказать в оправдание? Не объяснишь, что это их спасение. Укрытие. Что это - любовь. Для неё она в этом возрасте что-то далёкое, ещё не стоящее. Не касающееся напрямую. 

Не покажешь шрамов, что залегли глубоко под бронзовой кожей - потому что эта правда как ножом по сердцу. Они как щит от кого угодно, но не от её девочки.

Ракель, стискивает челюсти, и без того сводимые дрожью, глотает на пару со слезами собственное отчаянье. Беспомощность. Иррациональную обиду на весь мир - вновь в этом она оказывается совсем одна. Как обычно, впрочем. 

Паола в доме, съёжилась на своей кровати. У неё - своя правда. Заплаканные глаза уткнулись пустым, невидящим взглядом в стену вдруг ставшего ненавистным дома. Крошечные ладошки в кулаках зажали края покрывала. Покрасневшие, ссаженные. Мариви застыла в изголовье кровати, растерянно отвинчивая колпачок с бактерицидки, шепча что-то утешающее едва различимо. 

В центре будто ураганом захлёстнутой гостиной телефон, неосмотрительно оставленный Ракель без присмотра. Разбитый, непригодный - с трещиной по всей длине экрана. Номер Альберто последний в перечне контактов. Набранный, но не совершённый вызов. Причина сердитых от испуга криков, слёз да хлёсткой пощечины матери, обжегшей щёку. Первой за последние лет двадцать. 

Пол вокруг в осколках стекла от опрокинутых фоторамок. В крошечных алых брызгах, что отпечатались и на тёмной ткани покрывала с единорогами. Пусть. Пусть будет больно. Ещё больней - на зло. Она не хочет жить на пляже, не хочет учить чей-то чужой, глупый язык. Не хочет больше переезжать - снова и снова. Сейчас ей хочет лишь одного, как и всегда, впрочем - быть рядом с мамой, что в эту минуту словно дальше, чем когда-либо была. И они уже ни-ког-да не помирятся...

Паола всхлипывает и от этого тоскливого понимания злится ещё сильнее. 

Она пыталась привыкнуть, пыталась приспособиться - честно. Но тоска о прежней жизни не уходит. Порой так невмоготу, что хоть криком кричи да беги, куда глаза глядят. Но кому расскажешь, когда бабушка изо дня в день так нахваливает местные красоты, а мама чуть ли не светится вся изнутри? Как тут пожалуешься, выплачешь накипевшее? Кому?

\- Паола.

Серхио практически всегда молчит, когда с ней проводят воспитательные беседы. Стоит тихо, отстранённо - словно истукан. Не помогая, не осуждая - ни во что не вмешиваясь. Это единственное, что примиряет её с его присутствием в их жизнях в такие моменты. Но сегодня всё идёт кувырком. Сегодня его вторжение на её территорию не вызывает ничего, кроме прилива удушающей злости. Потому что... Потому что всё это из-за него - не заведи он свою лекцию про необходимость сна в сиесту, она бы плавала и дальше, а не оказалась бы одна в гостиной. Не заметила бы дурацкий телефон. Во всём виноват он! Так думать сейчас проще. 

\- Паола.

Она не реагирует, молчит каменно. 

Серхио не торопится с какой-либо реакцией - он её понимает. Серхио попросту помнит многое из этого. Как тоскливо, как это страшно, когда ты словно бы один одинёшенек в чужой стране. Где не только язык, даже природа вся совершенно другая - словно ты пересёк не континент, а очутился на другой планете. И Андреас так легко уходит, раз за разом. У него - свои дела, свои теперь взрослые заботы. Безусловно важные, неоспоримо нужные - на его, Серхио, лечение нужны деньги. Он обуза и бремя, кто бы что ни говорил. Серхио усвоил это давно, ещё до гибели отца. Но кому на это пожалуешься, кому доверишься? Когда всё, что есть вокруг привычного - холодные сумрачные стены больничных палат, тошнотворных цветов, как на подбор, в любой точке мира. 

Паола, как и он когда-то в ответ на лепет жалостливых медсестёр, упрямо молчит и зло щетинится мокрыми ресницами, не поднимая глаз. Разговорами тут не пробьешься. Не сейчас.

Какой-то маленький, чумазый с виду и при этом неестественно мягкий комок оказывается под боком. Глупо пищит, рассыпая грязный песок с лап по покрывалу, и утыкается мокрым носом в локоть. И первый порыв оттолкнуть, отбросить прочь. Она даже тянется к нему - резко, рывком. Сжимает в ладошке... И прижимает к груди - осторожно, бережно. Зарывается носом в пушистую кошачью холку, как обычно мама в её разлохмаченные косы. 

Серхио не любит животных. Взрослые вообще не любят животных - ей никогда не разрешали никого из них завести. И всё же, отряхнув песок с рубашки, он мимоходом чешет пушистое мяукающее недоразумение за ухом, неловко присаживаясь на самом краю кровати. 

Глаза в глаза, на мгновение, прежде чем поспешно отвернуться - за окном всё также сияет солнце, песок и пальмы. Ласково рокочет море, омывая пеной мамины ноги. Горько пахнет солью и зноем. Также горько, как бактерицидка на руках.

Серхио ничего больше не говорит, просто берёт её за плечо и кивает в сторону пляжа, где бабушка с мягкой улыбкой прячет голову мамы на своей груди и шутливо качает её из стороны в сторону, словно маленькую. 

И почему-то в этот момент кажется, что никогда всё-таки слишком громкое слово...


End file.
